Indiana Jones and the Diamonds of Hatshepsut
by Lost Ranger
Summary: Indiana Jones is yet again on another adventure.Surprises may be in store for our hero.Marion's death also reveals many secrets kept from him. Will he be able to handle them? Read and find out.And reveiw.
1. Georgia

-1 **Indiana Jones and the Diamonds of Hatshepsut **

**By Mrs. Moseley**

**Chapter 1: Georgia**

Georgia Blakeley Ravenwood, a young archeologist, sixteen to be exact. She was a very smart girl. She was attending Oxford University in England. Her mother is an archeologist as well. Her father is unknown. Well, Georgie didn't know that is. Marion Ravenwood, her mother, knew perfectly well who it was…Indiana Jones. But our story doesn't start with Indy. It starts with Georgia.

Her story begins in Cairo, Egypt. It was very hot that day. Georgia, or Georgie as she preferred, waited in the jeep for her mother to give the all clear signal. She was sweating. She waved a small fan in front of her face to keep cool. Joseph Gallway, her mother's assistant, complained heavily about the heat. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She stroked the end of her light brown hair. It was pulled into a tight pony tail.

She caught a light flashing out of the corner of her eye. She knew instantly it was her mother.

"C'mon, Joseph," Georgie said in a clear British accent. She was born in London, and has lived there sixteen years. She picked it up at a young age.

"I'm coming," he said. Joseph was English as well. He moved to London from Kent two years ago.

Georgie got out of the jeep and grabbed her hat and her bag. It was a dark brown leather messenger bag. It had her initials embroidered on it. Her hat was brown fedora. She didn't care it was a man's hat. Her mother said it was her father's so she wore it.

"Is it the diamond's?" Georgie asked looking into the temple.

"Maybe, I think they're under the floor," Marion replied. "I made a hole big enough for you to fit through."

Marion led Georgie to a small hole in the corner of the room. Georgie grabbed a flashlight and dropped down into the hole.

"You Ravenwoods, always jumping into the darkest places," Joseph said shuddering. There was a scream from down below them.

"George, what's wrong?" Marion asked dropping down to her knees.

"It's a snake," Georgie called back horrified.

"Georgia, focus," Marion said.

"You try to focus with a huge snake in your way," was Georgie's shakily reply. Marion sighed. _Like father like daughter. You put a snake in front of either of them and they cower like a two year old._

Marion looked down at her daughter in a corner with a cobra in front of her. Marion pulled out a gun and shot the snake. "Happy?" she asked.

"Maybe," Georgie said moving on. "There's a big tunnel."

"Good, then we're in the right place," Marion said. "Good luck."

Georgie nodded to herself and moved on down the dark tunnel. She had a bad feeling about what was ahead. Maybe she would get out of this one alive. She cut down the next corridor. It led to a large room. She dropped down to her knee and examined the floor. _Looks to safe, _She thoughtShe threw her flashlight into the middle of the room…nothing.

"This scares me more," she said. "Oh well, If I die today at least it will be for something."

She stepped out onto the floor. She laid her foot on a green tile. It broke through and revealed a snake pit surrounded by spikes of some sort. She sighed in relief and hopped from one grey tile to the next.

She approached the platform. She eyed the necklace. It was the diamond she needed. She opened up her bag and put on some gloves. Then she opened up a small case. She took the necklace gently from the bust. She turned to go. She heard a slight scratching sound. She turned and saw the bust sinking into the platform.

The walls started to shake. The circle decorations moved from their spots revealing large spikes. They were everywhere, in the ceiling and the walls. They were coming towards her. She quickly jumped from the platform. She skipped a tile while running. Just as she was leaving, she accidentally stepped on a green tile. She fell through. She quickly grabbed the edge of the door. She dangled there. Snakes hissed and lurched towards her feet. She threw her bag into the hallway and pulled herself up.

She paused a moment to recollect herself then continued on. "Bloody mother, that was close," she said quietly to herself. She walked over to the hole and climbed.

"Welcome back, Miss Ravenwood," A thick German accent said.

"Bertram, I should've known, I thought I smelled your foul stench," she said. Bertram, full of anger grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "Where's the diamond!" he yelled.

"I didn't find it," she lied. "It was gone."

"You lie," he said. "Hans!" The big bulky man who bore the name Hans drug Marion from out of a room. Marion was trying to fight him off but he was to strong for her.

Bertram sighed, "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He pulled out a pistol. "Tell me where the diamond is."

"Don't do it, Georgie," Marion said.

"1..." Bertram said.

"Oh, don't you believe I'm a little old for counting?" she asked smoothly.

"2..." He threatened. He could see panic build in Georgie's eyes as he pulled back the hammer.

"Okay, let's be reasonable," she said. "We are civilized people here."

"Then I shall make a deal with you," he began. "I won't kill your mother if you give me the diamond."

Georgie didn't want to do it. She couldn't believe she was pulling it out of her bag. She handed it over to him.

"You took to long, Miss Ravenwood," Bertram said. He pulled the trigger. Marion dodged a bit causing it to hit her side.

"No!" Georgie screamed rushing over to her. "Mum, no."

"George…I-" Marion said breathing heavily. "I'm sorry…I…didn't tell you…you're father is-"

"Mum," Georgie cried. "Mum, no don't leave me." It was too late though.

"Georgia, we have to go now," Joseph said jerking her up.

"No," Georgie said. "I'm not going!"

"There is a bomb about to explode we have to go," He had to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder to get her out of there. She was kicking and screaming the whole way.

Joseph put her in the car and drove off quickly just as the whole tomb erupted in flames. This only made Georgie cry harder.

Her best friend was gone. And she couldn't help but feel she was all alone in the world. Like she could never feel happy again.


	2. Indy

Chapter 2: Indiana

Indiana Jones sat in his classroom. He was supposed to be working. Instead he was slacking off. He was fiddling with his latest discovery.

Marcus stood quietly at the door. He was building up the courage to tell Indy about the bad news he had. He quietly knocked. He slowly opened the door when Indy motioned him in.

"Marcus," Indy said joyfully. "How'd they like the pieces?" He looked up at Marcus's grim expression. "They hate them don't they?"

"No, no, they love them," Marcus said. "There's something else…"

"What?" Indy asked.

"Well….I really don't know how to tell you this, so here read this," Marcus said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it over to Indy. The handwriting was beautiful cursive. It said:

August 1, 1952

Dear Marcus,

I regret to inform you that German archeologists took the pieces from me. That is only minor to what I'm about to tell you. The diamond was not the only thing they took from me. Unfortunately, we encountered Bertram in the temple. He is responsible of the murder of my mother. I will not go into the gruesome details of it, for I do not wish to relive the experience.

I would appreciate it very much if you send one of your men to pick up the diamonds I have acquired. If it is not to much trouble, of course. I have chosen, do to recent circumstances, to discontinue hunting for the remaining diamonds. It is no longer my place.

I will send Joseph to pick him or her up at one thirty pm on the fourth. They shall stay with me for however many nights they need.

Sincerely,

Georgia B. Ravenwood

"Who is this?" Indy asked. He looked puzzled._ It can't be Marion's daughter. Can it?_ he thought quietly.

"Georgia's mother is…." he took a deep breath. "Marion Ravenwood."

Indy's felt his heart drop. His eyes grew wide. _Maybe she's not really dead._

"Indy," Marcus said. "I want you to go and pick up the diamonds."

"Me…" Indy said.

"Yes, we thought that you might be interested to hear the story of the diamond of Hatshepsut," Marcus said. "According to previous letters, they have three of the diamonds. They only need two more. And since Georgia will not be continuing her search we thought you might like to take it on."

"I'll go," Indy said, suddenly curious. His curiosity wasn't about the diamonds, it was about this Georgia.

"Who's Miss Ravenwood's father?" Indy asked.

"No one knows," Marcus said. "Except for Marion of course."

"I see," Indy said. Today was the third. He was anxious about tomorrow.

The Next Day:

Indy sat quietly in the airport waiting for Joseph. He picked up the London paper. He barely read it thought.

"Dr. Jones!" he heard someone call. Indy looked up from his paper and stood.

"You must be Joseph," Indy said shaking Joseph's hand.

"Yes, sir," Joseph said. "If you follow me, will be on our way. We might even make it in time for tea, if she even decides to fix it."

" If it is my place to say, she has just experienced a horrific death," Indy pointed out.

"Yes, of course of course," Joseph said with slight annoyance. He climbed into the jeep and pulled out of the parking lot. They rode the rest of the way in silence. Joseph soon turned into a small lane. At the end of the road was a two story white house. It was simple, just like Marion would like it.

"The witch is inside," Joseph said. He headed for the garden out back.

Indy walked up and knocked on the door. He wasn't really sure he liked Joseph that much. He waited for a near ten seconds before the door opened.

"Dr. Jones," Georgie said. "Come in."

"Thank you," he said. She didn't look all to bad. Her eyes were red and puffy. She wore a black sweater with, a khaki skirt, and black socks.

"You must chilled to the bone," she said. "Come in and have some tea." She motioned him to sit on the couch as she brought the tea out. He stared at a picture of Marion and Georgie. He smiled slightly. But seeing Marion only brought back the painful reality of her death.

"Here you are, "Georgie said.

"Thank you," Indy said.

"I'm Georgia, by the way," she said sitting in the chair across of him. "Call me Georgie though."

"I'll remember that," he said taking a sip of tea. "Tell me more about these diamonds."

"Of course you should know about Hatshepsut," she said. "She had five diamonds that she believed held special powers. She wore one on each of her wrist. One on her upper arm. One on her neck. And One in her crown. The one I lost to Bertram the other day was her pendant one."

"It's a bad thing …what happened to Marion I mean," Indy said.

"I would prefer not to talk about my mother," Georgie said. "You must be tired, I'll show you to your room." She led him upstairs to a door. She quickly picked up the various clothes of Marion's and stuffed them into a closet. Then pulled the bed covers into the made position.

"I apologize for the mess, Mrs.Rockworth came by and I didn't have time to tidy up," she said. "The bathroom's down the hall to the left if you wish a bath. I'm in my room if you need me," she said walking into the room next door. She shut the door and locked it. She sat down on her bed and broke down. She trembled at the reality of the situation.

Indy stayed one night. He barely saw Georgie except when she came down to fix dinner.

"Georgie, I'm going now!" Indy called. She hurried down the stairs and flung opened a safe. "Here you are." she said giving him three velvet boxes and a envelope with his name on it. Indy nodded thanks and got back in the jeep with Joseph. He opened the envelope. The letter inside said.

September 1, 1936

Dear Indy,

If you're reading this I'm either dead or I've gone crazy. I've been in London. I know I left without a explanation. But my excuse was because I was afraid. Afraid to tell you that I was pregnant.

Georgia Blakeley was born on August 28,1936. She's the sweetest little thing ever. I now realize my mistake. I am truly sorry Indy. I really wished I had told you.

If you are reading this and she is still little then please take care of her for me. She is my pride and joy. I had never loved anyone so much. I guess you can't till you experience that joy of being a parent.

Everything I have goes to her. Except for your hat of course. I don't know why I took that stupid hat, but I did.

If you learn anything at all from this letter, Know that I love you. And I always will.

Marion

Indy looked at the tear stained letter in shock. He's not crying, just so you know. It's Marion's tears He could barely breath.

"Turn around," he said. "Take me back.


	3. Unhappy Meetings

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Indy. **

"Turn around," he said. "Take me back."

"I can't," Joseph said. "I'm almost out of gas and we're already half way there."

Indy thought about Georgie. _No wonder she looked nothing like Marion. If she knew, she'd probably hate me forever. Think about this, Jones, how would you feel if all the sudden your father that you hadn't known for sixteen years shows up out of the blue? _He thought a moment._ You'd be mad as hell._

"Never mind," Indy said. "Drive on."

Georgie looked down at the envelope that had fallen out of the safe. She hadn't even opened it yet.

She bent down and picked it up. She sat down on the chair and opened it slowly. She carefully pulled the letter out. She took a deep breath and began reading.

September 1, 1936

Dearest Georgia,

I know what you're thinking, why did my mother leave me? Why didn't she tell me who my father was? What am I going to do.? It's not fair. Well, I'm going to tell you what to do.

I.)Get on a plane to Huntington, West Virginia.

II.)Take a taxi to Marshall University.

III.)Enter the building

IV.)Go to the receptionist and ask for archeological studies.

V.)Follow her instructions.

VI.)Take a minute to let his class finish before entering.

VII.)Take a deep breath.

VIII.)Tell him who you are and show him this letter.

IX.)Wait for a reaction.

X.)If it was bad then go to Nepal and re-open the bar. If good then he'll tell you your next step

XI.)Read the next letter. (Get it from him)

XII.)Start instructions as soon as you put down this letter.

Love,

Mom

Georgie's eyes began to water. She started to feel hate. She hurried to her bedroom and threw her stuff into an old, leather suitcase. She pulled on a jacket and put Indy's hat on. She pulled out some money on her way out the door. She quickly threw her bag into the car and got in. Her anger had almost turned to burning range. _How could he do this?! Did he not care that Mum and I were almost broke?! When I find out who he is I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! _These were her thoughts as she sped down the street. Georgie thought she may have broken a few speeding laws. She was surprised she hadn't wrecked yet.

She stormed to the ticket line and laid down her money, trying to calm herself.

"One ticket to Huntington, West Virginia," Georgie said. "And hurry."

"Right away," the woman said. She seemed a tad bit jumpy. This got on Georgie's nerves. The woman handed her a ticket. Georgie waited impatiently for her flight to be called.

Georgie slept most of the way to Huntington. She was exhausted really. She hadn't been sleeping well recently. She sighed and got up with the rest of the passengers.

Georgie now sat on a bench. She'd been trying for over thirty minutes to get a taxi. She sighed and stood up to try again. Again they ignored her.

A tall seventeen-year-old guy walked up behind her. He was only a couple of inches taller than Georgie. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, decently muscular and handsome. He was sweaty. Georgie noticed a pair of boxing gloves hanging out of his duffle bag.

"You need some help?" he asked in a strong Scottish accent.

"No," Georgie said. He smiled and then whistled loudly. The on coming taxi stopped. Georgie glared at him as he walked towards the door and opened it. "Ladies first." She thought for a moment then got in. The guy threw his bag and hers in the trunk and climbed in as well.

"Where too?" the driver asked.

"Marshall University," Georgie said.

"You didn't have to do that, sir. I was perfectly capable of handling the situation myself," Georgie said.

"Oh…I could see that," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" she asked.

"Touchy touchy," he said. "Well…one if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be sitting here and two it's only polite."

"Georgia," she said.

"Got a last name." he asked

"Ravenwood." she grumbled.

"Now that's much better, Miss Ravenwood," he said. "It is Miss isn't it?"

"Of course it's miss," Georgie snapped.

"I'm Nathan," he said. "Nathanr MacFarlene." She remained silent. "So, you going to school at Marshall?"

"No," she said.

"Didn't think so. I'd notice a spitfire like yourself," he said.

"Oh how good to know," she said.

"So, you visiting someone," he asked.

"If you must know I'm going to find my father," she said. "Do you know where the archeological studies class room is?"

"It's on the way to my dorm, I'll show you," he said as they got out in front of the school. He went around and got her bag. She took it from him.

"Follow me," he said. He led her down a series of hallways. "So, Dr.Jones is your father. " He looked back at her. "I can see the resemblance." She stopped dead. "Did you say Dr.Jones?"

"Yeah," he stopped. "Didn't you know?"

"No," she said.

"Oh," he said quietly walking on. He stopped in front of a door. "Class doesn't start for a couple of minutes. Nice to meet you, Miss Jones."

"It's Ravenwood," she said. "And thank you."

"Your welcome," he smiled and turned to go.Georgie took a deep breath and walked in. Indy looked up. "Georgie…what are you doing here."

"I'm here…I'm going to talk…and your going to listen," she said. "I didn't ask to be your daughter! I didn't ask for you to leave my mother! And I didn't ask for my mother to die.! And just so you know I'm not going to move in with you and we be the happy father daughter thing! I'll tell you now I don't want to be anywhere near you! Not after what you did to my mother! Do you know what it felt like not to have a father? No, you don't! You don't know how it felt when I saw other girls and their dads happy! You don't know how it feels when your four and you hear your mother crying because she had to go ask for money again because she couldn't make bill payments on her own! The least you could've done is be there for my birthday or Christmas is call! But no you wanted nothing to do with me or her-"

"Now it's my turn to talk and you listen! Your mother walked out on me! I had no idea your mother had you! I just found out today. It was your mother's damn pride that kept me away. I don't care if you like me or not. According to your mother your under my guardianship."

"I'm not staying! And you can't make me! I hate you!" she said heading for the door. She threw open the door. A large group of students were standing there staring at her. She pushed through them and kept storming towards the main entrance.

"Georgie…get back here!" he yelled.

"No!" she called over her shoulder.


	4. A Dorm Room and a Shadow

**Chapter 4: A dorm room and a strange shadow**

Georgie dropped down on the stone steps.

"Miss Ravenwood?" she heard Nathan's voice behind her. "Miss Ravenwood, are you alright?"

"Go away," Georgie said. Hot tears formed in her eyes. Over whelmed by all that has happened she finally broke down and leaned on Nathan's shoulder. She let her tears fall onto his soft shirt.

"I hate him," Georgie cried. "I never want to see him again." Nathan gave no comment. He handed her his handkerchief.

Georgie took the fabric and wiped her eyes. It smelled like peppermints. Sweet peppermints. She loved the smell of peppermints.

"I apologize," she said. "I can be so childish sometimes.. That was completely immature of me. And your shirt. It's probably ruined."

"No need to apologize. From what I understand, you're having a pretty tough time," he said.

"Yes, it has been horrible. I'll be okay though," She said handing back his handkerchief.

"You keep it. You need it more than I do," he said. She smiled through her tears.

"You do look a lot like Dr. Jones," he said.

"Thanks," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If your not going to stay with him, where will you go?" he asked.

"Nepal," she said. "My mum had an establishment there and she wants me to see that it's taken care of."

"But what about school?" he asked.

"It's fine," she said. "I'll be fine." He's expression wasn't changing. She sighed.

"Where's your hotel?" he asked.

"Umm…well…it's yet to be found," she said. He smiled at this.

"You'll stay at hotel de la Nathan," he said trying to throw a French accent in his voice.

"Oh, and is this place nice?" she asked.

"Best in the country," he assured her. _Think George, you've got no other place to go and he blushes to easily to be the kind of person to try anything. So, accept. _

"Fine," she said. "Only because you recommended it though." He held out his arm for her to take.

"Right this way, miss," he said. She giggled and followed. He led her up three flights of steps and to a wooden door that said 3C on it. He opened the door only to shut it quickly. "Um…let me go tidy it a bit. You wait here." He disappeared behind the door. He started throwing all the clothes in the floor into the closet. He quickly made the bed and stacked the books onto the desk as neat as possible. He ridded of the remaining food items left about and straitened the picture of his family on the wall and re-opened the door.

"You look flustered," she said setting her bag down. "Couldn't have been that much of a mess?"

"You've had a long day. You must want to take a shower or something," he said.

"Yes, actually," she said. She picked up her smaller bag with toiletries in it.

"Right this way," he said leading her to the women's showers. She stopped at a shadow playing against the wall. She looked at it for a minute.

"Georgia?" he asked. She stopped and smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"Well, I have to get cleaned up as well," he said leaving.

She walked towards where the shadow was. She heard quick footsteps and door slamming. The shadow was gone.

She hesitantly walked back towards the showers. She stepped into the steamy shower. A sudden noise startled her. She gripped the curtain and turned around.

"I'm telling you this probably isn't the right showers," a man's voice said. A hand gripped her curtain. She screamed and started hitting his hand with a brush.

"HEY! OW! QUIT!" he yelled recoiling. She glared out at him covering herself with the curtain.

"Excuse you, sir!" she snapped.

"Hey, tuts, we thought this was the abandoned showers," the brown haired boy said.

"How did you ever get into college? It's obvious you can't read," she retorted sharply.

"Feisty! My boys said that there was a women's showers that no one ever uses anymore," he explained. "Because there was a murder or something."

"You are so idiotic. Don't you think they would've turned off the water if no one was using it?" she snapped.

"No," he replied.

"Don't you think you ought to get out?!" she said.

"Well, why don't I just hop in with you seeing as you already got it nice and steamy," he said.

"You think I'd let you in the shower with me?" she asked bewildered. Her tone turned t o sarcasm, "Well, by golly, that would just be swell."

"Really?" he said excited.

"No, you idiot!" she said. "GET OUT!" She started hitting him with her brush again.

"OW… I'm going. I'm going." he said as he ran out. Georgie sighed and quickly dried and dressed. She hurriedly walked towards Nathan's dorm room. She locked the door behind her.

"Nice shower?" Nathan asked.

"Hardly," she said. "Some imbecile tried to get in the shower with me!" There was a knock on the door followed by a "Nathan, open the door!"

"Dear Lord, IT'S HIM!" she said.

"Hey, is that chick that was in the shower?" the man called. Nathan opened the door.

"You tried to get in the shower with another one, Charlie?" Nathan asked.

"Hey, can't help it when a beautiful woman's in the shower," Charlie replied sitting on a bed.

"Georgia, this is my roommate, Charlie. Charlie, this is Georgia, she'll be staying with us," he said.

"Pleasure," Charlie said. "Hey, aren't you that girl that was fighting with Dr. Jones earlier?" Georgie chose not to answer this question. "You two going out tonight?" he continued.

"Not as a date," Georgia was quick to reply.

"Good, that means you're still available," Charlie replied.

"You must truly be dimwitted to believe I would ever go on a date with the likes of you!" she snapped.

"Well, George, let's get going," Nathan said.

"Wait a minute, young man," Charlie said fixing Nathan's collar and mimicking a female's voice. "You two don't stay out to long. Your father and I want you back by twelve. Don't you try anything on this _sweet_ girl. Oh, my boy is getting to old."

Georgie couldn't help but giggle. Nathan sighed and followed her out the door. "I love you, honey," Charlie called after them.

"Love you too, _Mum_," Nathan laughed.

**_Later on:_**

"Try it," Nathan urged. She looked hesitantly at the greasy burger.

"Is it safe?" she asked. Nathan sighed and took a big bite out of his.

"See," he said.

"Fine," she said taking a reasonable bite out of hers. "Mmmm…."

"See," he said.

"See. See. See, " she mimicked.He laughed. "I can't believe you've never tried a burger before."

"Sorry," she said sarcastically. "I prefer my mother's chicken casserole. Makes the best in the world."

"That's a matter of opinion," he said.

"As well as reading material," she said picking up his mystery novel he was reading.

"Well, what do you like to read then?" he asked.

"King Arthur is my favorite book," she said.

"Women and their brave knights!" he said.

"I prefer Lancelot really," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, he's more realistic. I like the side kick. They're the real heroes," she said.

"I see," he said thoughtfully. A new song had come on. It was a more up-beat tune.

"Come one let's dance," he said.

"Oh, I really don't dance-" she started. He dragged her out of the seat though. She stood there awkwardly for a moment but soon loosened up.

"See, you can dance," he laughed.

"I do a waltz way better," she said. He spun her around.

"Really?" he said.

"And a tango and a salsa," she laughed.

"Really?" he asked again. They danced through two more songs. Then a slow one came on.

"Well, I'm thoroughly tired," she said.

"One more?" he asked. She thought a moment, but felt his hands around her waist, not waiting for an answer.

At the moment she least expected, Georgie's world stopped with a sudden head long rush of the universe. She melted against his soft lips. Her eyes closed in pure enjoyment.

**That Night:**

Georgie awoke to a light scratching noise that sounded like tumblers in a lock.

She got up and carefully walked towards the door, being careful not to step on an out cold Nathan. She unlocked the door and looked out into the empty hallway. She didn't even see the person who's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Say a word and I'll kill them both," A German accented man said. He dragged Georgie to a car and shoved her in.

"Drive, Horton," another German accented man said.

_Bertram! _she thought.


	5. Cargo Holds and Dreams

**Chapter 5: **

Indiana looked down at the pictures quietly. The house was quiet, papers were scattered everywhere, and our wonderful Dr.Jones was on the floor looking at pictures on the floor.

He looked at his watch, midnight. He shouldn't be up so late. _Just forget about her, _he told himself. But how could a parent forget about their child. He was actually worrying a little. He sighed as he got up and walked into the kitchen. He started checking his cabinets for a clean glass, having not found one he looked over at the pile of dishes in the sink.

"Guess you've been neglected long enough," he said pulling up his shirt sleeves. At least it was something to get his mind off Marion. "She'll be fine, Jones, she's a big girl. She's just as independent and stubborn as you are."

Dishes clattered as a sudden wrapping on the door rang out followed by Nathan's desperate "Dr.Jones!"

"Go home," Indy said. "I'm sure you'll do fine on the test tomorrow, MacFarlene."

"But, Dr. Jones, it isn't about that," Nathan called. He paused a long moment. "It's about Georgie."

Indy stopped his dishes, suddenly curious. Drying his hands, he walked towards the door and opened it. "What about her?" A sudden flash of worry hit him. It was the only kind of worry a parent would feel. He waited for Nathan to respond while running the endless possibilities.

"She's gone, sir," Nathan said, still speed talking from the panic. "I don't know what happened, but her stuff is still at my apartment. And…she may be hurt, she may be dead, and- oh wait- I found this." He held up a small golden pin in the shape of the Nazi symbol.

Indy carefully took it and examined it in the dim glow of his lamp light. After a few minutes, he turned and moved back in the house, leaving the door open.

"Dr.Jones?" Nathan asked coming in and shutting the door behind himself. He followed Indy into the living room.

"Do you know what that is?" Indy asked as he dug out a suit case.

"Nazi symbol," he said. "But the Nazi's are almost all gone, aren't they?"

"Almost," Indy replied. "That belongs to a man named Hans Bertram. Now, Hans Bertram, was a favorite of Hitler. Only favorite archeologists got those pins."

"So, you're saying this Bertram guy took Georgie?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. Now, hand me the gun in the top drawer on the desk and don't step on the pictures," Indy replied.

"Why would he want her ?" Nathan asked as he carefully made his way over to the desk.

"Well, I see she hasn't told you anything," Indy said as Nathan handed him the gun. "Georgia and her mother were trying to recover five diamonds. Well, apparently Bertram wants 'em too. So, Bertram wants Georgie to tell where the diamonds are and if she's anything like me she'll get her face beat in and everything and still won't tell. Let's just hope that he won't kill her."

"Kill her!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Yes, kill her," Indy said. "That guy will do anything to get what he wants. He doesn't care who you are or what you're like." Indy took his suitcase into the bedroom and began filling his suitcase.

"Do you know where he is?" Nathan asked.

Indy stopped and looked at him, "No, but I can find out." He put his suitcase down. "Did you drive here?"

"No, sir," Nathan said.

"Get in the car," he said. "I'll be out in a minute." As soon as Nathan was gone, Indy hurriedly started changing. He quickly brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He was pulling on his shoes going out the door.

"What dorm are you in?" Indy asked pulling out of the driveway.

"Winston," Nathan replied.

In less than ten minutes they arrived back at Nathan's apartment. Nathan looked confused when Indy got out of the car as well.

"George's bags still up there?" Indy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nathan inquired.

"She's gonna need clothes," Indy said. Indy led the way up the stairs with a dumbfounded Nathan following.

"Dr. Jones, what are you going to do?" Nathan asked.

"I'm gonna get her back , put her on a plane, send her to Nepal, then find those diamonds," Indy replied.

"You think she will be okay in Nepal, in a bar, by herself?" Nathan asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, kid," Indy said stepping into the dorm room.

"I'm not a kid," Nathan retorted.

"Hey, if you're younger than me, you're kid, deal with it," Indy said. He spotted "Georgie's" hat. He picked it up and stared at it a long moment. He then switched it with his new hat. It felt as a part of him had been restored.

"Let me come," Nathan asked.

"Forget it," Indy replied. He looked at his watch and tutted. "Not much time."

"Do you even know where they're going?" Nathan asked, stopping him from leaving.

"I have to find Bertram before he leaves the country. Now get out of my way, kid," Indy scowled at him. "I'll have her call ya when she gets to Nepal." With that he started down the hall.

Indy made his way down the street, clearly going over the speed limit and running the red lights. Bertram's car couldn't be to far. _How far can German bastards get with her kicking and screaming? It's bound to cause some trouble. _he thought.

He caught up with Bertram's car soon enough. It was turning off on a driveway, closing the gate. Not wanting to be captured this early in the game, he drove past and parked in the woods near the uninviting gates. He would have to climb the wall. Grumbling, he tossed his and Georgie's bags over the stony wall.

He pulled himself up, checking for anyone that might potentially attack him. Once he clarified the coast was clear he dropped to the ground. He had to find that plane. _Like mother, like daughter. Always getting themselves into trouble. Me havin' to get em' out. And then you'd think they'd be a little more grateful. One leaves you in the middle of the night, takes your hat, and leaves a note saying 'I'm sorry. Don't follow me'. The other comes and blames you for everything that's happened in her past sixteen years. Some family. _

He started walking, hopefully a plane wasn't that hard to find. He looked at the slight dust trail left from the car. He started to follow it, keeping to the woods.

_They also get you thinking their dead or something. Then they turn up alive! You don't see them for years and when you do see them they punch you. Just hope that Nathan kid don't mess up. Then the cycle will repeat. Makes you wonder what Marion's mother was like. _

He ducked down into the small growth of bushes when he saw the car stop in front of a small private plane. It was green and you could see where the paint was chipping off and halfway revealing a Nazi symbol that had carelessly been painted over.

He watched as they stuffed Georgie into the cargo hold as if she was nothing more than baggage. He could hear her shooting off very mean insults from behind the gag she wore. They just slammed the door to the hold shut.

He waited for them to board the plane before sneaking out, trying to avoid any light coming from anywhere. He would have to ride in the cargo hold too. He opened the door. It was about the half the width of the plane and half the height. He figured he'd have enough room to almost sit strait up. Georgie could, seeing as she was a head shorter than him. He noticed her glaring in her "I-hate-you-so-I'm-going-to-burn-a-whole-through-you-with-my-glare-even-though-you-didn't-do-anything-because-I-think-my-mother-is-heaven-sent." way.

He climbed in annoyed. "Don't give me that look, I'm not bringing you back here once we get the diamonds."

"Mfmh," was her response. He couldn't make out anything she was saying. "Be quiet, would ya." he whispered. "They'll come down here and shoot us both." He pulled his hat down over his eyes and leaned back.

"My nat," was what came out when she saw the hat.

"No, my hat. Your mom stole it from me," he replied. He knew what she was going to say. "And yes your mother would to do such a thing. Trust me kid she's not perfect and she's not heaven sent."

Georgie didn't say anything, just huffed and leaned back, writhing her hands. "Ake tis ag off,' She managed to say.

"Kinda like it on ya," Indy said. "Keeps you from talking." Another "Humph" and then silence. He heard the roar of the engines start. He would have to get some sleep. He yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep within two minutes. Georgie was the same. She had always been a quick to sleep person.

She slipped into a dream state :

_"Georgie…." she heard. She refused to open her eyes. She felt the warmth of her blankets in her bedroom surrounding her, engulfing her in their softness. _

_"C'mon, George, get up." Georgie looked around in confusion. How did she get here? Who was that calling her? A burst of cold air hit her and she curled into a ball. _

"_Georgia Blakeley!" it was her mother. _But it can't be. Can it?_ Georgie thought. _

_"Mum!" Georgie said shooting up like a rocket. She was in her room in London. "You're back! You're home!"_

_"I only left for a couple of minutes," Marion laughed as her daughter frantically through her arms around her mother, fearing she would disappear. "I didn't think you'd worry much."_

_"But you were-" Georgie started._

_"I was what?" Marion asked. Georgie thought a moment. Was everything she just experienced a dream? Nathan? Dr.Jones? Was she really in her room, home? Was her mother alive? Georgie put her head to her hands in confusion._

_Marion had decided to drop the discussion, "Hurry up, get dressed." She was giggling and giving mischievous grins. She left Georgie alone. _

_Georgie did so quickly, confused and curious all at the same time. She needed answers. She entered the kitchen. "Hurry and eat," Marion said working on her egg._

_"You cooked?" Georgie asked._

_"Course I did," Marion said. Georgie gave her a suspicious look. "It's edible, trust me. Don't give me that look I can cook some things."_

_Georgie sank into a chair and hesitantly took a bite out of her scrambled eggs. Her eyes widened in amazement as she felt heaven in her mouth. _

_"Hurry, we need to go," she said pulling on a coat._

_"Where?" Georgie asked copying her coat motion. _

_"You'll see," Marion said. The next thing Georgie knew she was in the car laughing. _

_"I told you, none of your trickery we'll get me to crack," Marion giggled. Georgie saw a sign coming up, "Welcome to Bath"_

_"Bath?" Georgie asked, excited._

_"Happy Birthday," Marion said. "Ready to feel like a goddess."_

_"Most definitely," Georgie said. She felt a whirl wind then she felt herself soaking soothingly in a hot spring. _

_"Feels like the steam's taking all your troubles with it," Marion said. Georgie nodded in agreement. Georgie glanced over to see her mother turning a page in "Pride & Prejudice"._

_"You're actually taking time to read?" Georgie said._

_"Shhh…"her mother said, appearing interested at the current text she was reading. Georgie glanced over to see "Sense & Sensibility" laying nearby. She didn't pick it up. She felt the whirlwind coming on. She was in the street, window shopping. Another feeling, another place. It was going so fast. She willed it to stop so she could spend more time with her mother. It didn't stop though. She was home._

_"Have a good birthday?" Marion said stroking Georgie's forehead._

_"Yes," Georgie nodded._

_"I'm glad," Marion said kissing Georgie's forehead. Marion started slowly disappearing in front of Georgie's eyes. _

_"Mum! No! Don't leave me! Not again!" Georgie called, but it was useless. Marion was gone. Everything went black._

Georgie's eyes burst open. "Mum," she whispered. "I love you."

Indy was having a dream of his own, Georgie could tell. She sort of wished she knew what it was .

_Crying. No matter which way he turned and covered his ears he could still hear it. He decided he was the only one that could put an end to it. He stood up stretching. He somehow didn't feel as old as he was. Why did he feel this way? He wondered. He looked in the mirror, eyes widening. He wasn't old anymore. _

_A figure stirred in the bed behind him. "I'll get her," he heard himself saying. The figure seemed to calm and sleep again._

_Indy found himself walking down the halls of an unfamiliar place. He seemed to know his way though. It was strange. As he got closer to one door the crying got louder. He slowly turned the knob to a fairly middle sized room. On the far end of the green walls was a green and pink baby crib. He walked towards it._

_He peeked over the edge to see a baby, about ten months to one year old writing and twisting, unhappy. He picked the child up. That seemed to sooth it only a little. He looked around the room. What could be wrong? Then it hit him as he saw the window. He had forgot to shut the curtains. How had he remembered that he'd forgotten? And why did he know this child didn't like the curtains left open. _

_He flipped on the lamp on the dresser. He then carried the child to the window getting "No Adas." out of it._

_"It's alright, George," he found himself saying. He started back towards the rocking chair near the crib. He felt his foot recoil in pain as it connected with a baby toy in the floor. His hiss of pain seemed to amuse Georgie._

_"You think that's funny, huh?" Indy chuckled as he sat down. She reached for a book on the nightstand he remembered reading earlier to her. Tiredly, he picked it up and opened it, letting her tell him the pictures on each page. It didn't take long for the little girl to go to sleep, sucking on his finger. _

_"I need my camera," he heard a whisper from the doorway. Marion was leaning against the door frame._

_"She's got me captured," Indy replied jokingly., "So, I think you might have time." Marion crossed the room, gently lifting Georgie from him and placing her back in the crib. Indy stood, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her head._

_She twisted around to face him. Man, she was beautiful. She leaned into him, letting him rock her slightly. She then kissed him, torturing him that he'd never get to taste her sweet lips again._

_The room and Marion began to fade. Then it was gone._

Indy awoke slowly, pulling his hat off his face. He was at ease slightly about the dream. The only thing that confused him was all the green in Georgie's room. He had never really liked green, so then why was it covering his daughter's walls. He glanced over at Georgie at this thought.

"Hey ,George, what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Green," he could make out. "Why?'

"No reason," he mumbled.

**AN:Biggest Chapter Ever! I'm so proud.**


	6. Where Were You During WWII?

**Chapter 6: Where were you during WWII?**

**_Abandoned Luftwaffe Air Base, Germany_**

"Now, when they get down here, act like you've been alone the whole time," Indy said. Georgie gave him her "I'm-not-an-idiot" glare. "Fine, fine. Don't get all sensitive. I'm not doubting your acting skills, just making sure you know what to do."

The high-pitched squeak of the door opening hurt Georgie's ears. The light from Hans' flashlight shone right into her eyes.

"Still alive," he said, seeming disappointed. "What do we do with her?"

"Take her to the weapon's closet and lock her in," Bertram said absent-mindedly. "Then meet us in the Mess Hall."

Hans nodded, dragging Georgie out into the cool night air. She could feel goose bumps going up her legs, seeing as she was clothed in her pajama shorts and button up top.

Hans carried her towards a small shed near a bunker. The door looked old and rusted and Georgie doubted it would open at all; nevertheless, Hans pulled it open with ease and shoved her through, not caring that she nearly cracked her skull on one of the metal shelves.

Then slamming it closed she heard his stomping decrease into silence towards the mess hall.

She pulled her legs up close to herself in effort to keep warm and wait for Indy to come get her.

Back outside, Indy was making a ducking run for the alley between the Mess Hall and a bunker, praying to god that he didn't get caught. Well, God didn't seem to like Indy that day, a series of flashlights fell on him demanding he freeze.

"Damnit," he muttered, holding his hands up.

"Dr.Jones," Bertram sneered, "isn't this a pleasant surprise."

"Just thought I'd stop by and pay ya' a little visit," Indy replied, putting on a fake smile.

"Hans, take our friend Dr. Jones to the guest room. I'm sure the girl would appreciate the company," Bertram ordered. "And make sure they don't escape."

Hans grabbed Indy with his muscular arms and drug him off.

"How on earth did the great Indiana Jones get caught?" Georgie exclaimed.

"It's not the first time, kid," Indy replied as he tapped on the walls.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be a damn genius. Nazi's put secret doors in everything," he replied, pushing a wall that seemed to interest him.

"I've already found the hatch, Mr. Know-it-all," Georgie said with a proud smirk. Removing a shelf, she revealed a deep hole with a rusted ladder going down it. "I was waiting for you to get information."

"Oh…well…good work," Indy said.

"After you," she said, gesturing toward it. She pushing shelves against the door. She turned to find Indy staring at her with a blank expression.

"It's so they don't get in," she replied slowly, as if to explain something to a child.

"I know that," Indy replied. "Just you look like you've had experience at this."

"I have," she said. "I've got out of stickier situations. Now into the Nazi pit of doom with you."

Indy sighed and climbed down into the thin whole, praying that the rusty ladder didn't give under his wait. Above him, Georgie grabbed a flashlight and followed, passing it to him.

Slowly, they creaked down the rungs, feeling like it took forever till they hit bottom. They found only one dirt hallway, leading into a dark oblivion of only god knows.

"You first," Georgie said.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you've got the gun," she replied.

"Oh, right," he said taking it out. He took careful steps down the corridor, making sure there were no traps set and nothing crawling on the ground. The only thing he had seen was a rat, which he had no concerned about. But, once he passed it up there was a death awakening scream behind him. He sharply turned and covered his daughter's mouth. "Do you want them to find us?" he whispered sharply. She seemed to over come with fear to hear him.

"It's just a rat, now c'mon," he said, rolling his eyes. Georgie quickened her pace, refusing to look down.

"It was a big rat," Georgie argued. Indy led them down a few more corridors , till they reached a light source coming from a vent of some sort. Voices came from above them.

"Why Paris?"

"Because, hardly anyone knows their way around the catacombs."

"And there are bunkers there for our use."

"You really think that these silly little diamonds will bring back Adolf?"

"Positive, gentleman."

"When do we leave?"

"Three days. Gives me time to torture, kill, and dispose of Dr.Jones and his brat."

"Fine, three days it is."

"C'mon," Indy whispered hurriedly. "We need to hurry."

"Agreed," she said.

Keeping their plans simple, they were approaching the gate in no time, luggage in hand. They had followed the tunnel up to behind the bunkers where the plane was, grabbed there luggage and kept close to the shadows till they were to the gate. Indy tossed the bags over the wall and into the bushes below, then started climbing the wall, making it to the top with little trouble. Georgie followed closely, constantly glancing over her shoulder for signs of trouble.

Cutting to the side Indy found a garage containing a small motorcycle. "Tie those on the back," he said handing her some rope as he searched for a gasoline can.

"Do you know how to drive this?" Georgie asked skeptically as she tied the bags to the back tightly.

"I've done it before. See any side cars?" he asked.

"No," She said glancing around.

"Oh, well, " He sighed. He took the handle bars and began pushing the motorcycle out the door and down the road a ways, Georgie following.

Once they were reasonably out of earshot, Indy climbed on it with the utmost confidence he actually knew what he was doing before he did it this time. Georgie climbed on behind him hesitantly.

"Hang on, kid," Indy said as he started it up. "This is going to be a bumpy ride."

_Great,_ she thought to herself.

She groaned as they sped off. She never really liked motorcycles. She always had these images of nasty accidents when she rode one go through her head.

"You can loosen up a little, kid, we aren't goin' that fast," Indy laughed.

It wasn't till hours later. They arrived in a small town outside of Berlin. It still looked war-ridden, but better than it had been. They stopped at a hotel, changed, bathed, and got a good nap before continuing on to the train station.

The train station wasn't filled to capacity. There wasn't as much confusion as Georgie had expected, but it wasn't entirely calm as she had hoped. She was on full alert, well aware that Bertram and his crones were looking for them. Hopefully, she would find them first, which she did at the counter getting tickets. Lightly, she tapped Indy's shoulder and nodded in their direction.

"The next train out, looks like," Indy said. "We'd better hurry."

"Agreed," she said following him as they sliced their way through the people to the ticket counter.

"You get the tickets, I'll watch them," he said.

She didn't have much trouble at the ticket counter, seeing as she spoke German. She soon approached Indy. "It leaves in two minutes.'  
He nodded, "Let's hurry."

Moments later they were on the train, seated, and prepared for whatever Paris may bring. Luckily, they could see Bertram and the rest from their seats. Georgie knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant trip. Hiding her face with her hair she looked out the window at the rain that had begun pouring. Hoping with every fiber her being was made of that Bertram didn't see them. She didn't feel like dying on a train.

For some reason, this question had been bothering him since they'd entered London.

"George, do you remeber where you were during the London bombing raids?" he asked, not really expecting her to remeber.

"I was with a man named Henry Jones," she said."I spent the whole war with him_."_

_There is no way in hell this is the same guy_, Indy said.

"He was really nice. He taught me Latin," Georgie said, smiling at the memory. "He always said I was brighter than his son ever was_."_

_Thanks, Dad. _

"I still correspond with him," she said. "His stories about "Junior" still kill me when I think of them."

"Junior?" he asked.

"Henry Jones, Jr.was his son," Georgie said. "Archeologist as well."

"Do you know what my real name is, kid?" Indy asked.

"Henry Jones-" she stopped mid sentence. "You're Henry's son?"

"Yup," Indy replied. "So, he said that you were smarter?"

"Yup," She replied looking out of the window.

"Great," Indy muttered.


	7. Welcome to Paris

**Chapter 7: Welcome to Paris**

"Welcome to Paris," Indy said, stretching after hours of being on the train. He looked down at a sleeping Georgie and smiled. She was stretched out, arms crossed over her chest, and his hat slid down over her eyes. "Hey, kid." he said, shaking her slightly.

"What?" the tone in her voice was clearly like his after being awakened.

"We're here," he replied, pulling their bags down.

Sitting up, Georgie rubbed the sleep from her eyes, taking in the sights and sounds slowly as she stood up. Her eyes immediately went to the couple of seats ahead of them, only to find that their occupants were gone.

_Where'd They Go!?_ she shouted in her head. Her eyes went frantic as she searched the crowd.

"There they are! Bekommen Sie!" Bertram shouted.

"Run!" Georgie said unnecessarily. She took her suitcase from Indy and made quickly through the crowd, knocking over people in her way. "Move! Out of my way!"

She didn't wait for Indy, who had thrown himself aside, blending in with the crowd. She nearly fell, climbing off the train, ignoring the confused conductors. She soon became lost in the crowd of French people, closely being followed by one of Bertram's young cronies.

She slid slowly into an alley to wait for watching the young, handsome boy search for her. He was obviously one of the ultimate species Hitler had been breeding with his light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was thin, but not frail. The picture of the perfect soldier.

Her heart went out to him, working for such a horrible man, but she knew better not to attract his attention.

She felt a hand clasp over her mouth. She let out a muffled scream of surprise. Frightened, she tried to fight him off, but he over-powered her, spinning her to face him.

"Shut up! It's only me," Indy fiercely whispered. "Let's go. I know a place we can stay."

With one last look at the German boy, she took off behind Indy, left only to think about him.

"Well, where are they, boy?" Bertram shouted. Diedrick glanced around him, feeling embarrassed because he was being scolded like a child. He felt horrible standing in the middle of the platform being screamed at. Almost horrible enough to help the girl and her father instead of Bertram.

"They got away, sir," Diedrick replied quietly looking at his feet.

"Why did you let them escape?!" Bertram exclaimed, his face turning red with anger.

Diedrick didn't have an answer for him, not the one he would like that is. He sighed as he shook his head in defeat. Bertram was his adopted father, but more times than less it felt like he was a slave to Bertram.

"You idiot boy!" Bertram exclaimed walking off. "You will not rest until they are found."

Diedrick fell into step behind him easily. It was his place. Always behind and following. He looked off to where the girl had disappeared too, wondering if he had actually let her go. He had been chasing after her successfully, but it seemed his feet had a mind of their own and slowed, allowing her to escape.

_Hopefully, she'll stay out of sight,_ he thought.

"Where are we going?" Georgie asked after a while of walking.

"I know a lady named Giselle," Indy said. "Very nice house, you'll like it. She's good company too."

Georgie scoffed. There was no way that this woman would be able to impress Georgie. She knew exactly what Indy meant by good company and she wasn't pleased.

"She's got a nice library," Indy said. "Didn't get to read much, but I hear it's one of the best. She's got a daughter that should be just about your age. Sophie, I think. Ah…here we are."

Georgie looked up to see a classic French Victorian style home, very large. Mansion back in that time. She set a frown on her face as they walked up to the double doors.

Indy knocked twice on one of the twin lion's head knockers. The flew open on the second knock. "INDY!"

The doors opened to reveal a slender, beautiful woman. Obviously she was Giselle. She had white blonde hair that rippled down her back and licked her waist, plump red lips, sweet heart-shaped face, cute button nose, lively green eyes under long black lashes, and a curvy body to top it all off. She was a classic French broad. A retired Harlot if Georgie was guessing. She wouldn't be surprised if this was her whore house. That was the only explanation for a single woman with those looks to live in a house like this.

"Indy, ooo iz dis? " she asked, her French accent was very thick.

"Giselle, this is my daughter Georgie. Georgie, this is the ever lovely Giselle," Indy said, big smile on his face, making him look younger in the face and demeanor.

"Georgie, very nice to meet you," Giselle said. "Do come in. You are just in time for tea."

The woman swayed away from the door, allowing them to pass. She then led them down an airy hallway into a floral decorated sitting room. She made a hand motions to the barely dressed girls to leave, leaving the three of them and a younger girl with whispy strawberry blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders, her mother's eyes and a very strait, angular face she had obviously inherited from her father's side of the family.

After pouring tea, Giselle settled onto the love seat next to Indy, a little to close for Georgie's taste. She had a seductive look about her. Spelled out nothing but trouble.

"So, Indy, tell me what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" Giselle asked, bringing her cup to her mouth and taking a small sip.

"There's this guy named Bertram," Indy started. Giselle giggled lightly as if Bertram was a pleasant lover she loved to hear the name of.

"He's here every tree months on zee fourth," she said. "What is it you want from him?"

"Information about some diamonds he has. Where he's keeping them, what he plans to do and where he plans to do it," Indy replied.

"I love playing spy," Giselle said. "I most certainly will get the information you seek. Zough I do ask payment in return."

"I knew you would," Indy said, crooked smile sliding up his face. "I'll pay it gladly."

"Oh, I know you always do," she said, her own smile playing on her pink lips.

Georgie nearly gagged on her tea. Watching those two was sickening.

"Sophie, why don't you show Georgie to your room. You two shall be sharing. I don't believe it would be proper to put her into any other room," Giselle said pointedly to her daughter.

With an elegant grace, Sophie stood up, motioning with a slender finger for Georgie to follow.

Giving a final glare to Indy, Georgie stood, following Sophie down another hall, past numerous white doors and through a pair of double doors and into a very spacious room. In the center of the white haven was a mahogany four poster bed big enough to fit ten people across. It's curtains were made of very thin white lace. There was a thick white comforter and a white round pillow reaching all the way across.

The rest was mahogany: the floor, the dresser, the vanity, the lingerie chest, the nightstand, and the bookshelves.

A large white rug covered most of the floor. Then there was French doors leading out to a stone patio.

"You like?" Sophie asked, startling Georgie out of her stupor. She slid off her shoes, following Sophie's example.

"Yes, it's very nice," Georgie replied.

"I know." Sophie's accent was a pleasant French that had an air of long time English study. Sophie caught her interest. "I studied in England for eleven years with my cousins. She still thinks I hardly know a word of English. Very naïve. I like to keep it that way. So, tell me. When you were trying to catch Bertram, did you happen to see if a younger man was with him? He has blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, nice body. Name's Diedrick."

"Chased me for two blocks. What is he to you?" she asked.

"He's a good time," she said. "Very easily seduced actually."

"Hmmm…interesting," Georgie replied, sliding into a white chair.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sophie asked, seating herself at the vanity and brushing her soft ringlets.

"Maybe, I'm not real sure," Georgie said, staring intently at her hands.

"How you can you not be sure?" Giselle laughed. "Either he is or he isn't."

"Well, we went on one date and we kissed," Georgie replied. "I was sharing his dorm for a while. Till Bertram kidnapped me."

With a sly smile, Sophie said, "If you want information about Bertram, you have to go through Diedrick. I can arrange something for you. He prefers brunettes."

"Really?" Georgie was unsure about a date with the enemy.

Sophie rang a tiny silver bell. A maid came bustling in. They spoke quietly in French before Sophie took out a piece of paper and a pen, writing something on it then giving it to the maid. The maid turned on heel and scampered out of the room.

"It's been arranged," she said. "Now, how about I do your hair?"


	8. Comrade? Come Again

**Chapter 8: Comrade? Come Again.**

"Now go," Sophie said lightly as she hopped up in down in giddy, girlish excitement. She nearly shoved Georgie into the restaurant. She turned to glare at the girl, but how could you be angry at a face with that much excitement.

She was escorted to a small table in the back of the room, placed in a darker corner and lit by two candles. Deidrick was already there. He was in a nice tuxedo ensemble with his blonde hair combed back and gelled into place. A nervous habit was causing him to tap his fingers against the table in anticipation. It would make someone think he was on death row instead of on a date. He sprung into action, pulling out her chair for her and then seating himself again quickly, frantically.

"You seem nervous, Mr. Bertram," Georgie said with a no funny business attitude. "Daddy don't know you're here?"

"Exactly-and it's Mr. Memminger or Deidrick. I am not to be associated with that dirt bag who I was placed with.-," Deidrick said. "He thinks I'm out looking for you and Dr. Jones."

"Well, you found me now tell me what I want to know," she said ready to get what she needed and get going.

"Now, now, Miss Ravenwood, let us not get to hasty," Deidrick said, leaning back in his chair and taking up the menu. "I will tell you what you need to know and get you there if you just play along with my plans."

"I don't think Dr. Jones will go along with your plans," Georgie shot back. "Nor I. For all I know you could be leading me strait into a trap."

"We are both going to the same place at the same time for the same reason," he spoke English very well. He must have also had intensive English study. "Why does it matter how you get there?"

"Because I'd rather get there walking on my own to feet instead of being bound and dragged," she said. Her voice was getting louder and a few other people looked up from their meals. She lowered her voice and glanced at her menu. "What do you want? Quickly, the waiter is coming."

He told her and she gave quick instructions to the waiter. Her tone was clear and the words didn't need to be spoken. They wanted to be left alone. Thankfully, the waiter got the message quickly and hurried off.

"Now, you need to know the truth about the diamonds," Deidrick began. "First off, everything they've taught you is wrong. There was a vital missing page that the Russians have and you don't. The diamonds do not give power to bring back the dead. Some of the missing hieroglyphs said they were to bring back the knowledge of the dead. That is how Hatshepsut ruled her kingdom. Her jewels are believed to have channeled the past pharaohs as advisors. A séance if you want to call it that. That was how she became such a powerful woman ruler. Cleopatra was said to have had the same diamonds during her rule. After that they became untraceable until Dr. Evan Masters found the first of them back in early 1900s. He unfortunately died and the secrets died with him until recently the journal of his that you get your diamond story from was found by Soviet archeologists. That is who we are working for today. Dr. Irina Spalko is heading this up back in the Soviet Union. She will be flying here in a few days. We have been calling ourselves Nazis to throw off her scent and chasing this crazy resurrection of Hitler dream is what Bertram has told those old ex-party members. He, Spalko, you, and I are the only ones that know the real story and what she plans to do with the diamonds. She wants and craves knowledge and she will stop at nothing to get it."

Georgie had to stare at him a moment to digest all that he had given her. It was nearly to much to comprehend in such a short time. Her mind had hundreds of questions but only one found it's way out of her stunned mouth, "Then, why are we here in France?"

"My dear, this is just a meeting place before Egypt. Here we gather all the people we need to put Spalko in power. She is master mind behind this plan," Deidrick said leaning back again. "Now, as for my plan. I was going to have you and Dr. Jones be captured. It saves you money and us time. We have to be in the temple of Hatshepsut on the longest day of the year. So, that means we all have to stay in the same place at the same time. According to Spalko, the head piece must be placed on her head when the sun is at the highest peak. So, that means to stop this idiotic plan you and Dr. Jones and I will have to take out an entire company of Soviets and Spalko before that head piece is on. Do you understand now?"

"I understand," Georgie said, "but how in the hell do you plan to capture Indiana Jones?"

"Simple," Deidrick smiled a dazzling smile now. "You're going to lead him right into our little trap. I will be by tomorrow with the place and the time. You cannot be late for your grand entrance. You may also tell Dr. Jones this plan. Better than having him react…naturally."

"Definitely," Georgie agreed. She took up her water glass now and sipped it, staring at him staring at her. "What are you looking at?"

"You," he replied smoothly. "It is not often that I get to look upon such a fair beauty. I would like to appreciate the fine work of art that you are."

"Is that some kind of German line?" she asked. He grew confused at her question. "You know, pick-up line? To get girls?"

"I find myself not understanding your meaning, Miss Ravenwood," he said. "I must have obviously said something inappropriate because you are blushing."

Georgie hadn't noticed her cheeks burning red. They were now a deep crimson and she felt her ears turning red as well. She tried to think about Nathan, but all her thoughts were washed away under his powerful, mesmerizing gaze.

"Please, Deidrick, it's Georgia," she said, smiling softly as she took another sip from her water. He smiled also, bringing his glass to his lips slowly and without taking his eyes off of her.

"So, you have a lovely time?" he asked on their way out of the restaurant.

"Better than I thought it would be," she said. "I didn't expect you to be so nice and so well mannered."

"And I didn't expect you to be so tame and confident," he said, placing her arm through his as they started back towards Giselle's home. "You are full of surprises. If we weren't in the circumstances we are in I would ask to see you again at a place where you won't be getting held down at gun point and I won't have to pretend to detest your very existence."

"I would like those circumstances as well," she replied, giggling. "But where's the excitement in that?"

"I believe you're right," he said. He stopped and turned to look at her. They were in front of the house. "I would very much like to see you again when this is all over. Could I write or visit? Where will you be living?"

"I'm not sure," Georgie said, looking down at her feet. "You?"

"I'm not sure either," he replied. "But, I will find you. It will not be hard. You are a brilliant girl meant to do brilliant things. You will be easy to track down."

"If it is any help, I will probably be attending Marshall College," she replied.

"That is of great help," he said. He bent down, kissing her lips slightly, but then taking her face in his hands and kissing her more passionately. He pulled away moments before she was ready to stop, kissing her forehead and saying, "Goodnight, Miss Ravenwood."

"Goodnight…" she whispered, but he was already walking away at a quick pace. She was nearly floating on air as she made her way inside and leaned against the door to think. Reality was hitting her fast. She had just kissed a double agent between the Soviets and herself, but she had loose strings she had to tie up with Nathan. She slid down the door to wear she was sitting on her feet and holding her head in her hands. _What do I do now? What would mom do? Why did you have to go now…of all times?_

"_Georgie!" _Sophie was whispering from the living room. She was motioning for Georgie to come with her. Georgie reluctantly stood and followed. Sophie was practically prancing to her room.

"My mama has your father busy for the moment," Sophie said, plopping down on the bed and pulling Georgie with her. "Tell me everything!"

Georgie recounted the night, going over every detail. Sophie gave out squeals of delight at some parts and nearly screamed when Georgie arrived at the kiss. Georgie had to shush her so she didn't draw attention.

"I knew you and he would be the perfect match," she said, smiling and clapping her hands. "Sophie always knows. I have a certain talent at the art of matchmaking. It is like witchcraft really. I'm amazing at it."

"Any place I can change and brush my teeth?" Georgie asked, picking up her toiletries bag off the dresser. Sophie stepped over and pulled open a drawer, taking out Georgie's green and yellow polka dot pajama shorts and button up top combination and pointing to a door down the hall.

"Thanks," Georgie stayed calm until the bathroom before rushing in and closing the door. She desperately wanted to cry. When she had the door bolted shut she sank down to the floor. She was so confused and unsure of what her future was. She really needed her mother for advice. Deidrick. Nathan. Deidrick. Nathan. They were both excellent men, but how could she possibly choose between them.

"George? You alright in there?" She quickly sat up and wiped her tears away at the sound of Indy's voice.

"Oh spare me the concerned parent act, Dr. Jones," she snapped. There was no way she was going to warm up to him he figured. "Don't you have a woman to shag?"

"Hey! You shouldn't talk to me like that. I'm your father and your elder."

"You're not my father…you would have never wanted to be either."

"Not true. If I would have known…"

"Yeah, sure."

"Fine, think what you want to think. The point is, you're stuck with me till you turn eighteen and there's nothing that either of us could do about it. So, we're gonna have to learn to live together; even if we have to pretend we like each other. It's what your mother wanted and dammit that's what she's gonna get. Got it, kid?"

"Yessir," she mumbled. She opened the door then, changed and ready for bed.

"Good. Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," she replied, moving past him.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo."

"Back atcha, dadio."

"See, isn't things much nicer when we keep our anger inside and pretend that we're a happy family."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated, Dr. Jones," she called back over her shoulder before disappearing behind the door to Sophie's room.

"See, Marion, one big happy family."


End file.
